Welcome to Dalton Academy
by ohthesimplethings
Summary: "New Directions, welcome to Dalton Academy."
1. Chapter One

**A friend suggested I write this and I thought, why not? I think there is potential for some really crazy antics with New Directions and the Warblers.**

**Blaine attends McKinley in this, but the Michael mess never happened. Also, no Sebastian. Okey dokey?**

**I don't think I'm forgetting anything, so enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Listen up, delinquents!" Sue stormed into the choir room, Figgins and Mr. Shuester close behind.

Figgins placed a hand on shoulder and nodded. "Thank you for uh, gaining their attention, Sue. That'll be all."

Sue lightly slapped Will on the cheek before exiting. "Alright, New Directions."

The group collectively looked up, Rachel speaking. "With all due respect Principal Figgins, we're already running late and we need to rehearse."

"Well Miss Berry, in light of your recent loss at Regionals, **(AN: Just roooll with it.) **I'd say rehearsal can't be of _that _much importance right now."

Rachel ducked her head and quietly sat down, grabbing Finn's hand. Clearing his throat, Figgins continued. "Anyways, Mr. Shuester and I were having a meeting and he was informing me of the reasons _behind _your loss. I know very well that you're all talented singers. However, your lack of discipline and teamwork as a group - "

Rachel shot out of her seat. "Lack of _discipline _and _teamwork_? Principal Figgins!"

"This is exactly what I'm talking about Miss Berry! And it's come to my attention that you all seem to think you can act this way in your other classes as well!"

"Dude, you say it like we're the only ones in the school with that problem." Puck crossed his arms, staring at Figgins.

Figgins shook his head. "I'm not saying you are. And you're most definitely not the worst. However, fixing the problem has to begin somewhere. Will and I discussed this greatly, and we've come up with an idea."

Mr. Shuester stepped forward then, grinning at the group. "Guys, I know McKinley is the cause of a lot of your problems. So we want to get you away from here for a little bit."

"You mean we're going on vacation?" Brittany asked. Santana patted her hand.

"Not exactly, Brittany." Mr. Shuester continued. "I mean, we're sending you to a different school for a few weeks."

"A different school? Do they have a glee club?" Rachel asked, and some of the others rolled their eyes.

"Yes Rachel, they have a glee club. One that you all know, actually."

"We know them? Did we beat them at a competition or something?"

Mr. Shuester shook his head. "No, Rachel. In fact, they beat you. Just last weekend."

It hit the group in about three seconds who he was talking about, and the room was suddenly filled with shouting.

"The Warblers? You're sending us to Dalton?

"No way!"

"It's an all boys school, that doesn't even make any sense!"

"I am _not _wearing a uniform!"

Figgins raised a hand. "Quiet down! You all just continuously prove why this is necessary!"

"Guys, this isn't a bad thing! Dalton is a great school, and Kurt and Blaine have already been there!" Mr. Shuester looked at the two boys who had grins on their faces.

"We seriously get to go to Dalton?" Blaine asked.

Mr. Shuester nodded. "Yes, for two weeks you will all attend classes _and _Warbler rehearsal at Dalton Academy. Now before you all flip out again, let me explain some things."

"The headmaster was kind enough to let all of you attend, girls included. He also agreed to you _not _wearing uniforms. At Dalton, boys room in twos and so will you. You will room with each other, so you don't have to worry about rooming with someone you don't know. There are a lot of classes at Dalton, which means small numbers of students in each class. _So_, you're lucky enough to attend most classes almost completely together. If not, you'll be in small groups together. The Warblers rehearse everyday, and you will attend every rehearsal. The Warblers have also kindly agreed to help you with anything you might need, and show you around."

Figgins stepped forward again, speaking next. "Dalton is two hours away from Lima. You will meet here Saturday afternoon at three and take a bus up there. This will give you Saturday night and all Sunday to get settled in. Does everyone understand?"

There was a collective silence, and Figgins nodded. "Good. You're dismissed to lunch."

.

.

"I can't believe this." Mercedes stabbed at her salad.

"For the last time Mercedes, it's not going to be bad! Dalton is a great school!" Kurt placed a hand on her arm.

"It seems very... intimidating." Tina spoke up.

"I'm not gonna lie," Blaine began. "Dalton is kind of scary at first. But you'll get used to it, and you'll have Kurt and I plus all the Warblers to help you out."

Tossing an apple up in the air, Puck added, "Prep school boys, this is going to be _boring_."

Blaine and Kurt chuckled quietly, earning them strange looks. "What?" Puck asked.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Puckerman." Kurt said.

"On the outside, Dalton may seem perfect and proper. But on the inside, it's absolutely insane." Blaine laughed at the group's expressions.

"I just find that hard to believe."

"It's full of teenage boys, Puck. They can only be so dapper."

"I think Puck needs to be introduced to Nick and Jeff, don't you think Kurt?"

Kurt nodded. "Oh, _absolutely_."

"Why? Who are they?"

"Dalton's resident troublemakers. Everywhere they go they're wreaking havoc on the school. You'll get along with them very well."

Puck rose his eyebrows. "Huh. Well then it can't be _that _bad."

Quinn spoke next. "I think we should just try to embrace it instead of complaining. I mean come on ladies, it's full of cute _boys_. Plus, it's a private school. Everything has got to be nicer than it is at McKinley." She pushed her lunch tray away from as she said it.

"Quinn is right." Artie said. "The guys there seem cool, and it's a chance to get away from not only McKinley but our parents as well."

"Thank you!" Kurt stood up. "So enough complaining! New Directions is gonna show Dalton what we're made of!"

.

.

"Okay ladies and losers!" Sue's megaphone rang in the air. "When I call your name say here and get your can on the bus!"

"Berry!"

"Here Coach Sylvester!"

"Frankenteen!"

"Yup!"

"Puckerman!"

"Yo!"

"Wheels!"

Already on the bus, Artie called out, "Here!"

"Porcelain!"

"Here!"

"Young Burt Reynolds!"

"Here!"

"Chang-squared!"

Tina and Mike both yelled out, "Here!"

"Santana!"

"Here Coach!"

"Brittany!"

"Here!"

"Fabray!"

"Right here!"

"Mercedes!"

"Here!"

"And blondie!"

Sam rose his hand. "Here!"

Once everyone was on the bus, Sue turned towards it. "Try not to destroy the school or get expelled! The bus will be back for you at Dalton in two weeks!"

Mr. Shuester stepped forward and waved. "Good luck!"


	2. Chapter Two

**Thank you all so much for the positive feedback! I'm so sorry for the wait for an update. I just got a job at T.J. Maxx, so I've been there a lot!**

**Unfortunately, my family is in town. About fifteen of my family members have gathered at my house for a reunion. I'm slowly dying inside. Honestly, I can only handle so much of them.**

**In fact, a bunch of them are currently trying to read over my shoulder. I'm not allowed to go to my room either, fml.**

**On a positive note, I saw the new Spiderman movie today! It was really good! I'm going to see Step Up on Saturday too! (:**

**Okay, I'm done telling you about stuff you don't care about. Enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

Two hours later, the bus pulled up to Dalton, jerking to a stop and waking up the mostly-sleeping teenagers. The group filed off the bus, and finally coming to their senses, they took in the sight around them.

"Damn." Santana said.

Quinn nodded next to her. "I knew it was big, but not this _grand_."

"It's _perfect_!" Rachel shouted, clapping her hands.

The group could hear a bell ring lightly, and the uniformed boys that were littering the lawn headed inside. The lawn became almost empty, but there were two boys that looked in the direction of the bus and made their way towards it.

Kurt nudged Blaine as he was getting a suitcase out of the bus. Blaine turned to see what he was pointing at, and grinned when he saw the two boys.

"David, Thad!"

"Blaine, man! It's good to finally see you again!"

The boys each hugged Blaine, and then Blaine turned to New Directions. "New Directions, this is David and Thad."

Blaine proceeded to introduce each member then, and David and Thad smiled warmly at all of them.

"New Directions," David began. "welcome to Dalton Academy."

Thad waved his arm. "Grab your stuff and we'll show you to your rooms. And I'm sure you're all hungry; dinner just started."

The group walked along the path leading up to the main entrance, David and Thad in the front with Kurt and Blaine not far behind. Entering the school, each person's jaw dropped.

"_Damn_." Santana said a second time.

"Quinn was definitely right." Mike spoke. "This place is grand."

"So," David started. "This is the main building; offices, the auditorium, the dining hall - all that important stuff is here. Your rooms are in the same building as all the Warblers. We're all put on the same floor with pretty much no one else, so there's some empty rooms on that floor for you."

They exited the main building through a back entrance where more Dalton boys hung around. Spotting the group, some of them whistled. Some also recognized Blaine and Kurt and shouted hello to them.

Finally, they reached a large building that looked to be about four or five floors high. Stopping at the door, Thad turned to address the group. "I don't know how much Blaine and Kurt told you, but they may have mentioned the Dalton curfew. Dorm building doors are locked at ten, so we're _supposed _to be in the building by then. However if you don't make it back by then, it's no big deal. Just call someone and they'll come let you in."

"All your rooms are on the second floor. Feel free to use the elevator or the stairs. David and I will meet you up there in just a minute. Blaine, Kurt? Show everybody up there, would ya?"

Blaine and Kurt did as asked, easily piling everyone into the large elevator. "So what do you guys think?" Blaine asked.

"It's incredible!"

"It's kind of scary, considering we've only seen like, one-fourth of the place..."

"I'm liking all these boys."

"It sure is something."

Kurt clapped. "Wait until you see the rest of the school."

The doors dinged then, everyone stepping out of the elevator one by one. David and Thad appeared around the corner then.

"So these are the six rooms you guys have." David went down the hall, tapping on each door. "Two in each room, except for one room where there will be three. Blaine, Kurt - your room is still empty if you want it."

"Really? No one has been in it since I left?" Blaine asked.

"Well there was this one dude - Sebastian. But he got himself kicked out pretty fast."

David shook his head. "No one really liked him. But we assumed you'd want your old room, right across from Jeff and Nick again, huh?"

Blaine chuckled along with him and Thad, and Kurt glared. "I forgot those two were right across the hall from us. Are they in there now?"

"Nah, they're probably down in the dining hall. So throw your stuff into your rooms and we'll go meet everyone else."

Kurt turned to Rachel. "Rach, did you guys figure out how you wanted to room?"

She nodded. "I believe so, yes! Quinn and I will be rooming, Puck will be with Finn, Santana with Brittany, Tina with Mercedes, and Sam, Mike and Artie in the room with three."

"Yes!" Puck kicked a door open, throwing his bags inside. "Let's go, I'm starving!"

.

.

David and Thad separated from the group, each needing to go to their rooms. That left Blaine and Kurt to lead New Directions to the dining hall.

"I'm gonna get _so _lost!" Mercedes shouted to no one in particular.

Kurt chuckled next to her. "Unfortunately, by the time you get used to everything it will probably be time for us to leave."

"Why does this school have to be so big?"

"Lots of students. And things are just different with boarding schools."

"Exactly why I'll never go to one!" Puck appeared then, throwing his arms around Mercedes and Kurt. "Are we there yet?"

Blaine nodded as the group stopped in front of two large doors with the words "_Dining Hall_" written on them. "Here we are, man."

Finn and Puck both shoved forward into the doors, almost falling into the large room.

"Grilled Cheesus, look at all the food!" Finn shouted.

"What was that?" Rachel placed a hand on his shoulder.

He shook his head quickly. "Nothing, nothing. Seriously though, this is more than McKinley serves in a week!"

"It's cool, right?" Blaine asked, and Finn and Puck both nodded.

"So where do we start?" Sam asked.

"It depends on what the main course is." Blaine looked around. "I'll see if I can find someone who can help us out."

Kurt joined Blaine in scanning the room for familiar faces. His eyes landed on two boys - one with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes, and another with dark brown hair and eyes to match.

Kurt nudged Blaine and nodded in their direction. A grin appeared on both their faces, and Blaine wasted no time in calling out to them.

"Hey Nick, Jeff!"

Hearing their names, the boys lifted their heads from the papers they were both currently looking at. They smiled and waved at the group, leaving their spot in line to come see them.

"Blaine and Kurt, we heard you guys were coming!" Nick said, hugging both boys. Jeff followed suit and asked, "So we finally get to be introduced to New Directions?"

"Yeah, of course!" Blaine said, Kurt nodding next to him.

Kurt proceeded to introduce each member of the group; each gave the boys a smile and a wave.

"The blonde one is Jeff, and the brunette is Nick." Kurt finished.

"Nick and Jeff." Puck spoke. "You're the troublemakers, right?"

The boys looked at each other and Jeff rose an eyebrow. "Talking bad about us, huh Blaine and Kurt?"

Blaine scoffed. "Please, I know that's a title you're both very proud of. Matter of fact, what kind of trouble have you caused lately?"

Nick shook his head. "Sorry Blaine, what fun would any of it be if we told you?"

"But you're gonna be at Warbler rehearsal, right?" Jeff asked. "I'd keep at an out there if I were you."

"You're gonna mess with Wes's sacred rehearsal?" Kurt rose an eyebrow.

"He needs to loosen up anyways! We just won Regionals, I think we deserve a break!"

Blaine shook his head, laughing. "We'll be sure to stay on our toes. But anyways, what's going on for dinner tonight?"

"It's Saturday man, pizza night."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that!"

"That's all I needed to hear!" Puck clapped Finn on the back. "Let's go bro."

"You guys can sit with us and the rest of the Warblers. We'll be at the table - Blaine and Kurt, you know where. Join us when you're through the line."

Smiling, Blaine nodded. "Will do guys."

Nick and Jeff turned then, heading to the other end of the room. "They're cute." Quinn said, smiling.

The other girls nodded and Rachel said, "I agree, very cute!"

"They are cute _together_, aren't they?" The emphasis Kurt used earned him questioning looks from the girls, and he laughed when they their expressions changed as they understood.

"You mean they're dating?" Tina asked. "That's even cuter!"

Blaine nodded. "Longer than Kurt and I have been dating."

"Are a lot of boys here... together?" Finn asked.

"I get what you're asking Finn, and it's honestly hard to tell. There's a lot of straight guys here but it's an all _boys _school. You can only be here for so long before something crazy happens."

Blaine finished and Kurt continued. "Every straight guy here has a philosophy - I'm straight but shit happens."

"Huh. That's something new." Mike scratched the back of his head.

"I'm confused." Brittany said. "So all the boys in this school are dolphins?"

Kurt shook his head. "No sweetie, not _all _the boys. The boys you just met are, though."

"I'll explain it more to you later, Brit." Santana patted her shoulder and Brittany nodded, content for the time being.

"Alright, we've established this isn't a _completely _gay school." Puck said, waving his arms. "Now enough talking, let's get food!"

.

.

**Another short chapter, but my mother is yelling at me to get off the computer and spend time with my family and I really wanted to get a second chapter posted for you all. **

**New Directions met Nick and Jeff, who I _love_! You'll see a lot more of them. Next, they meet the rest of the Warblers and experience a Warbler meeting. **

**Nick and Jeff's trouble just might involve a certain Warbler's gavel... (;**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter three should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading, and be sure to review and tell me your thoughts!**

**(:**


	3. Chapter Three

**I know what you're thinking. "Wow, she actually updated?" **

**I don't have an excuse, other than I've been extremely busy with school and work. But I'm home sick today, which is a perfect time to write!**

**I cannot wait for Glee tonight, I love the Warblers. (:**

**Anyways, enjoy chapter three!**

* * *

"Where's the table?" Rachel asked, exiting the food line. New Directions had collectively gotten there dinner and were now standing in a circle, wondering where to go next.

"This way." Blaine waved his hand. "Follow me."

The grouped weaved their way through the sea of boys, stopping for a few seconds here and there so Blaine and Kurt could chat. Eventually they reached a long table that had several recognizable faces sitting at it.

"It's Saturday, why are you doing homework anyways?" Jeff said, talking to a boy the group had yet to meet.

"Because, unlike you I'm actually concerned about my grades."

"Yeah, but it's Saturday! Do it tomorrow!"

"Shut up, Jeff!"

Jeff rolled his eyes and crinkled up a piece of paper, tossing it at the boy. The paper successfully bounced off of his head, causing the rest of the table to snicker.

"You never stop, do you Jeff?" Kurt laughed, taking a seat across from Jeff.

"What fun would life be if I did? Trent, tear yourself away from your homework for a second and say hello to Kurt!"

"Good to see you, Kurt!" Trent, sitting next to Kurt, turned to look at him. "How have you been?"

"Great, actually. It's good to be back though."

"It is." Blaine said, sitting next to Kurt at the end of the table.

The boys each welcomed Kurt and Blaine, then Kurt gestured to New Directions.

"Take a seat, guys. You've already met David, Thad, Nick, and Jeff. This is Trent, Jon, and Wes." Kurt pointed to each boy.

"And boys, this is Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Finn, Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Sam, and Mike."

"It's wonderful to meet you all." Rachel said. "I'm looking forward to attending Warbler rehearsal later."

"We're looking forward to having you all there." Wes said. "We've got a lot of work to do."

"Why?" Thad and Jeff exclaimed at the same time.

Trent continued, "Why can't we just take a break?"

Wes shook his head. "We're going to _Nationals_, Trent. There's a lot to be done."

Trent dramatically threw his hands up and stood up to throw his trash out.

"You do know we have _months _until Nationals, right Wes?" Jon asked.

"Doesn't matter. If we don't start preparing now, we'll never have a chance." Standing up, he continued. "Anyways, I've got some stuff to do before rehearsal. I'll see you guys later."

Jeff watched him leave the dining hall, then said, "Man, his head is gonna explode when he figures out what we did." He held up his hand and Nick high-fived him.

"What did you do anyways?" Finn asked.

"You're gonna have to wait and see." Nick said. "Without seeing his reaction, it won't seem like a big deal."

"Rehearsal is gonna be fun, that's all you need to know."

"Speaking of which," David began. "we better head over there."

.

.

"Well, you didn't destroy the room." Blaine said, entering the rehearsal room.

Jeff shook his head. "Nah, we aren't going _that _big. This is a simple prank, but it'll still be hilarious."

"This room is so nice." Tina said, Quinn and Mercedes nodding next to her.

"Very fancy." Rachel added. "I like it."

"Just don't stand on the couches." Trent said. "Wes _hates _that."

"Which is exactly why we do it!" Jeff was now walking back and forth on one of the couches, grinning at Trent.

Trent shook his head. "Jeff, one of these days-"

The door suddenly slammed open, and the room went silent. Wes stormed into the room, eyes scanning quickly.

"Who did it?" He asked, crossing his arms.

All eyes immediately flew to Nick and Jeff, giving them away. Both boys covered their mouths, attempting to stifle their laughter.

Wes stomped over to them. "Where is it?"

"Where's what, man?" Nick asked, grinning.

"You know exactly what, Nick! What'd you two do with it?"

Jeff shook his head. "We don't know what you're talking about."

"I _know _you do!"

Shaking his head again, Jeff said, "Nothing is ringing a bell. Maybe if you told us what you're looking for it'd refresh our memories."

"I'm not saying it because I know you already know!"

"Say it, man."

"No! Now give it-"

"Say it."

"Guys, I swear-"

"Say it, Wes."

"I'm getting _really _angry-"

"Say it!"

"I know you took my gavel!"

Kurt slapped a hand over his mouth, while Blaine and the other Warblers snickered. New Directions looked confused.

"Where. Is. It?"

"What, you mean _this _gavel?" Nick pulled it out of his bag, waving it back and forth.

"I knew it!" Wes lunged at Nick, who tossed it to Jeff just before Wes reached him.

"You know Wes," Jeff paced slowly back and forth, still on the couch, swinging the gavel around. "You really need to chill out and-"

"You asshole!" Wes lunged at Jeff, this time hitting his target. His force sent the couch and the both of them toppling over, and the gavel flying out of Jeff's hand.

Nick ran and caught it, causing Wes to glare at him.

"You two are intolerable! And I told you not to stand on the couches!"

He stood up, now chasing after Nick who ran out of the room.

It was silent for a moment before Artie asked, "What the hell just happened?"

Laughing, Blaine held out a hand to help Jeff up. "They took his most prized possession - the sacred gavel!"

"He is seriously going to kill you both." Jon said, slapping Jeff on the back."

"He won't, he needs our voices! I'll be back!" Jeff said, running out of the room.

"I don't get it." Brittany said. "Why is he so upset?"

"And so obsessed with that thing?" Puck added.

"Because," David started. "It's the only thing that helps him keep order around here. And obviously you can see why that's necessary."

Jon waved his hand at him. "It makes him feel powerful. And you know he's nothing if he's not controlling us."

"Well," Kurt said. "I'm assuming this means no rehearsal tonight. Come on guys, let's go get settled."

Sam leaned over and quietly said to Finn, "I'm really hoping we'll get to see how this ends."

.

.

"Jeff, Nick! I swear I _will _bust your door down!"

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked. New Directions were all about to retreat to their rooms for a while, until the group spotted Wes.

"What does it look like, Blaine? I'm still trying to get my gavel back!"

"You know you're only adding fuel to the fire by doing that." Kurt said.

"You don't understand, there's no reasoning with them!" Wes pounded on their door again.

Jeff responded, "You know Wesley, if you bust down our door then maybe your gavel will have to go for a little swim."

"Perhaps in the toilet!" Nick added.

"You two have no respect!" Wes was set to pound on the door again, but Blaine grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Kurt is right, Wes. You have to chill or they're never gonna stop."

Kurt knocked lightly on the door. "Nick, Jeff? It's Kurt, can I come in?"

"We're not stupid, Kurt." Nick responded.

"Come on, I'm not going to let Wes in. I promise."

"Trust no one!" Jeff yelled.

Kurt shrugged. "Well Wesley, I tried. See you later!"

Kurt unlocked the door to his room and stepped inside, Blaine following. The rest of New Directions did the same, stepping around Wes who was now sitting in front of Jeff and Nick's door.

"You can't just leave me here! Kurt, help me! Kurt!"

.

.

**Well, I tried to make this humorous. I hope it worked. (:**

**2 hours to Glee! **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
